


Comfort

by Unchained



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained/pseuds/Unchained
Summary: Tadashi knows that comforting the coach is important, but who will comfort him?
Relationships: Shimada Makoto/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ukai Keishin/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Hope you like it!

"Hey, lower your voice ... spread your legs... Like that, good boy ...”

Tadashi thought about how the coach always asked him to lower his voice whenever he inadvertently groaned. He didn’t understand why, if the store was temporarily closed. No one was going to interrupt what they were doing in the back, even if he were to scream.

The sensation of a dick going in and out of him was not unpleasant after getting used to it, but still, Tadashi felt like bending over his stomach. He had to continually fight the urge to tightly close his shaking legs.

But Tadashi did neither. All he always did was quietly obey his coach, taking the position he wanted (this time standing against the wall), keep his head down and wait for it to be over.

He should be grateful; his coach ... Keishin had never hurt him before. From the first time, he had prepared Tadashi well with lubricant; he even taught Tadashi how to put on a condom. And Tadashi had been good; obeying each command without much of a protest.

The only thing he couldn't always contain was the sounds. And it wasn't that he wanted to make noise, but sometimes Keishin touched certain parts inside of him that made his moans escape. Tadashi sometimes hated the fact that it didn't hurt. It would be easier.

Strong movements and long moans were signs that everything was about to end and Tadashi sighed with relief at the news.

After finishing, the coach always made sure that Tadashi did it too; So he always put special effort into staying relaxed, clearing his mind and letting his body's natural reactions to the hand that furiously jerked him off do the rest.

Then everything else was quick: The coach praised him, thanked and assured him that it was a secret between them and sent him home.

Sometimes Keishin would offer him a cigarette, looking amused when Tadashi refused. And he always refused. His parents would kill him. Tsukki would kill him.

The way back home was fast when his head was in the clouds trying not to think about anything.

The coach had his reasons; Tadashi knew this because he had heard them many times after helping him. The stress of holding two jobs was immense, but thanks to Tadashi he could have an escape from it all. Keeping the stress levels low was essential for him to be able to manage the team optimally and make good decisions regarding who played and who stayed on the bench.

Tadashi wasn’t being threatened in any way; the coach had never said anything about replacing Tsukki or preventing him from serving at crucial moments. And maybe Tadashi didn't start the contact and was nervous ~~(terrified)~~ at first, but it was his decision that brought them both up to this point. And it wasn’t that he had never considered his coach to be attractive... he hadn’t considered him attractive for himself, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t ended up accepting ... did that make sense? In any case, if they were discovered, Keishin would be the one to suffer, not Tadashi... he needs to be careful.

It was his decision to let himself be touched, Tadashi accepted that as a truth. Not that it made him feel better.

* * *

"I like you," Tsukki said as they sat next to each other during the lunch break. His words sounded natural and secure oh himself. 

There was a time when Tadashi had dreamed of hearing those words, squeezing a pillow and giggling to himself like a fool. Now he just felt disgusted at the mere thought.

"It's not that I don't like you," he said awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact. “I just ... I can't right now.”

Tsukki accepted his denial with absolute grace. What's more, he seems to have expected it. He didn’t pressure him to explain himself, nor did he say anything else about it. He just took his words for it.

Tadashi felt like vomiting. If Tsukki were to find out… Suddenly, he felt just like he did when he walked home after his first time with Keishin: dirty.

* * *

It was as if time moved in blurred blinks. At one point he was practicing with the rest of the team, at another he was leaving the coach's store. And suddenly he was in front of his house.

And while he had never felt so much like taking a bath, Tadashi kept walking.

* * *

“ Tadashi?”

When going home was no longer an option, Tadashi found himself in front of Shimada's store. It was late; the parking lot in front of the entrance was empty.

-“Are you okay?” Asked his mentor, still on his work clothes while Tadashi was still on his school uniform.

Tadashi didn’t understand why he felt that he wouldn’t care if Shimada were to guess what was going on. He never had a reason to help Tadashi, except that he was naturally kind. The hours sacrificed in extra training was something that Tadashi would never manage to pay back.

And in another blurry lapse of time, Tadashi found himself hugging Shimada, face buried on the adult’s chest.

“Tadashi?” Shimada said again, sounding both surprise and nervous. 

"Kiss me," Tadashi asked, looking at his mentor’s eyes. They were almost the same height, so he could see from up close how Shimada paled instantly, letting out a guttural sound amid his surprise.

"Please ..." Tadashi pleaded. “I want you to touch me, please.”

Why does he want that? What would that acomplish? But more importantly:

What was Shimada be thinking of him at the moment? Was he disgusted? Tadashi wouldn't mind if he yelled at him that he was a filthy pervert and threatened to never train him again. Maybe that’s what he needed; someone to tell him that he was a pathetic piece of human being, unpleasant, dirty and broken. If Shimada were to yell at him to never appear in front of him again…. Tadashi wouldn’t mind that.

Several seconds passed, but his mentor replied:

"Not ... not here," Shimada said, looking off to the side with a blush and nervousness similar to Yamaguchi during the first few times he helped the coach.

It was the insecure tone, the indirect way of acceding… Tadashi knew that he could ask Shimada whatever he wanted. The thought made his cock hard.

In the back of the store, when Shimada closed her mouth around his dick and started sucking, Tadashi knew that sex was indeed a great distraction. Especially when you knew how to reciprocate the pleasure they were giving you. No blame, no trouble or guilt, just feeling good.

When it was his turn to feel good, Shimada tried his best to keep quiet. But Tadashi had learned well; he knew how to move his tongue, how to avoid touching the tip with his teeth, and how not to make a mess when the long moans started.

After finishing, Shimada wanted to panic, but Tadashi knew how to calm him down: "It's our secret," "We both liked it, didn’t we?" "Now I feel much better, thank you." All the words he had heard before worked with Shimada, who while saying nothing about repeating what they did, Tadashi was sure that he wouldn’t refuse if he asked again.

Tadashi was grateful to Shimada, without a doubt. But the adult had no power over him in this matter. If Tadashi wanted he could ruin him with no strings attached. Nobody would fall but Shimada and his store ... but of course, he would never do something to harm someone as kind as Shimada. All of this would be a secret between the two of them. Tadashi was a good person, and the proof of that would be his silence. Now that logic made a little more sense.

While buttoning up his shirt to return home, Tadashi decided he would try the next cigarette the coach offered him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
